


Once The Bridges Burned

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Once The Bridges Burned<br/>Rating: Mish<br/>Characters/Pairing: Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, ensemble; Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus/Rodimus, background Sentinel/Optimus/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus<br/>Summary: In the past he had stood by and watched while the bridge burned. Now he had the chance to fix it.<br/>Warnings: implied violence, slash<br/>Notes: This one can be viewed as either fully part of the "Carrying On The Line" fic verse or as a complete stand alone fic.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once The Bridges Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Once The Bridges Burned  
> Rating: Mish  
> Characters/Pairing: Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, ensemble; Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus/Rodimus, background Sentinel/Optimus/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus  
> Summary: In the past he had stood by and watched while the bridge burned. Now he had the chance to fix it.  
> Warnings: implied violence, slash  
> Notes: This one can be viewed as either fully part of the "Carrying On The Line" fic verse or as a complete stand alone fic.
> 
> 0000

In the past he had stood by and watched silently while the bridge between them burned itself away. Now in the present he hoped that he would be able to fix everything that had happened between them.

Perhaps he had been wrong to choose to decide to keep Sentinel on Cybertron and send Optimus away. He knew that the bridge had been burned when he left the young Prime outside to the doors to what would become his ship.

Back then, he didn't want to allow the Council to get wind of him sending a Prime away from Cybertron and make him rescind his decision to keep the remaining Primes close to him and their grasp.

Once was enough, now he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Not even now when he lay recovering on a berth and the Council was making him stay close to them until he could take his place again.

Once was enough, especially now when he would have to work hard to regain the younger mech's trust and respect that had been lost to him so many vorns ago. Several bridges between them were burned in the past and now he sought to rectify the mistakes that he had made with the young mech.

It wasn't hard to see that the young mech was reluctant be alone or anywhere near him now, which told him easily that there was work ahead of him to be done, if he was to get the mech to trust him again. 

Or even to possibly love him, though it was hard to try for when Optimus worked to limit their times together, which did not surprise him but only saddened him instead. After everything that had between them in the past, he wasn't surprised that this would be how the mech would decide to react around him.

Both Rodimus and even Sentinel were pushing for him in their own ways in their various actions to move towards repairing the bridge that still lay broken between Optimus Prime and himself before the Council got their claws to deep into him, along with his mind.

It was no secret that the some members of the Council would rather him and his relationships with others like his current mates completely destroyed, before taking the seat of power for themselves. And yet somehow managing to keep up the image of supportive Council members, knowing full well what careful work was being done.

Not even his own contact within the Council itself, who was supposedly still loyal to him, didn't even seem to know what was going on. Or so that's what they were saying to his face.

Thus forever keeping those bridges destroyed and forever isolating their recovering Magnus from those few that he would like to make his amends with the ones that he cared most for.

On the other side of those burned bridges, was a young mech that he would have liked to hold in his arms, offer comfort during a bad memory cycle.


End file.
